Back Into the Ages With a Dragon? !
by all-'round-freek
Summary: What happens when two young people mysteriously come into Jane's world? Or time? Sorry suck at summeries. Pairings in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jane and the Dragon. I only own me, myself, and I. Well, and my idea and characters! :)

**Author's note: **Hi! I'm back, and don't forget I will be updating soon for"Wasn't Expecting That" so stay tuned and don't forget to review! I missed you guys! Aww! Now I am getting all emotional. Crap. I writing too much.

Well, on with the story...thing. ^.^

* * *

It was a normal day in the castle of the Kippernium kingdom. Jane was sparring with Gunther. Or more like beating him to the ground. Dragon was taking a nap on the wall. Pepper was in the kitchen preparing for the midday meal, while waiting for the tomatoes from Rake. Smithy was hammering away on a horseshoe and Jester was near Smithy's work station working on a new ballad for the king.

Yes. A normal day indeed.

A thump was heard when Gunther hit the ground and the point of a wooden sword almost hitting his nose. "I guess I win this match, right Gunther?" Jane smiled, happy that she beat him.

"And a well fought one at that." Jester got down from his spot and walked up to Jane, "Nice work." He gave her one of his goofy smiles which made her laugh. Smithy rolled his eyes at the two and went back to hammering.

Gunther got up with a disgusted look on his face, "Jane, I do hope that you try to contain yourself to not drool on this fool." He stared to laugh when Jester blushed and took an interest in the ground.

Jane blushed as well, but calmed herself to not strangle Gunther to a bloody pulp, "Don't drool over the pig, beef-brain, or Smithy would get mad." Just as she said this, Smithy looked at Gunther with a cheerful smile on his face, but he was waving his hammer in is hand ready to strike. Gunther laughed nervously and he turned around and half walked, half ran to his room.

Jester, Jane, and Smithy laughed holding their sides. But their laughter was cut short as Dragon, abruptly, waking up from his nap and falling off the wall.

Jane walked up to her green friend concerned, "Are you all right, Dragon?"

Dragon shook his head still sleepy, "I had a strange dream."

"What about?" Jester took a step closer to Dragon curious about what he was saying.

Dragon shook his head again, "I don't know. I can't remember. I just know it is going to happen."

Then thumping noises were heard. It sounded like it was coming from the wall, and a voice was heard, but barely audible. The thumping must have been heard all the way to the garden because Rake and Pepper came to the arena asking if everyone heard the strange sound. The voice got louder like it was coming closer, and then there was another voice heard that sounded like a male.

"Are you sure you sure we are going in the right place," the voice asked.

"Of course I know! I can just feel it, pretty soon we will come across a stone wall." The first voice sounded like a female. And they both sounded like they didn't come from Kippernium.

The male voice sighed, obviously giving up, "Okay."

Jane and her friends were gathered around the wall, where the sound was coming from, in an semi circle but all still keeping their distance. Rake was hidden behind Smithy and shaking. "You do know that the wall is talking," Rake said with fear in his voice. Smithy rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

"The wall is not talking, Rake. I think it is two voices talking to each other." Jane was walking closer to the wall and gently touched the stone.

"Be careful, Jane." Jester was worried that something was going to pop out.

The female voice let out a giggle, "Your very right. Something or _someone_ is going to pop out." Then two people came out of the wall. One was a girl with short dirty blond hair with black highlights on her bangs and a streak of black on the side and had grey eyes tinted with purple. She had on skinny black jeans with a white top and black vest. She also had on white wedges, a red heart shaped necklace that hung on a black thread, and a red ribbon on her wrist. The boy had black, spiky hair and percing, aqua blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shrit, an unbuttoned blue and white striped shirt over it, dark blue skinny jeans and red converse. He was also wearing a red ribbion around his wrist. The girl giggled again, "Your a very smart boy."

* * *

Gasp! Who are these mysterious people wearing modern clothes!? How will everyone react to them!? Why would it be on this type of cliff hanger!? Why am I still talking like this?!

Well all of your questions will be answered sooner or latter. And I have a random question for you guys and gals who are reading this. Did any of you people watch The Princess and the Frog? I just saw it and I thought it is AMAZING!! It is funny, romantic, kid-friendly, musical, mysterious, cool, scary, and a little sad. Tell me is you saw it and if you liked it. I would recommend it to anyone who is weired like me or just has too much spare time on their hands.

Sorry if it is kind of short, but I will get the next chapter out soon. So reveiw and give me your answers! ^.^

P.S. Don't forget to vote one the poll for "Wasn't Expecting That." I love you.

P.P.S. -- That is funny. :)

P.P.P.S. -- That is funnier. :D

P.P.P.P.S. I love you.

Sorry that was weird.

Bye! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jane and the Dragon or my computer... it's my mom's. But I do own my character and brain.

**Author's note: **Here is chapter 2! Written only hours after the first chapter! I checked the traffic for the story and there are THREE views. **tears up** I'm so happy! It's an honor. **clears throat**

Anyway... on with the story!

* * *

Rake let out a little whimper and hide even more behind Smithy. The only reason he did not scream for his life was because Pepper was right there and he didn't want to look like an idiot. The two strangers tried not to laugh.

Jane could see their smiles. "What is so funny? And you just appeared from that wall? And what are those outfits? Who are you? What do you want?" Everyone else couldn't even talk, they were so stunned.

The boy held up his hands to make Jane stop, "Calm down, girl." He looked down at the girl, "Do you want to explain?"

Pepper regained her composer, "Explain what?"

The girl sighed and looked down, "We...are not from here."

"We can see that," Jester spoke up.

The girl looked at him, "Let me talk." Jester only nodded. She sighed again, "My name is Juliet and this is William. When I say we are not from here, I mean we are not from this time period. We come from the year 2010."

All Jane could say was: "How?"

Juliet sighed again, but William continued, "We are human, but we are also part of the supernatural."

Dragon spoke up after a complete silence from him, which was surprising, "Super-what? What does that even mean?"

"Supernatural," William said, "It means we can read minds, see the future, stop time, change people's thoughts, know names, change clothes, telepathy," he gestured all around, "and even time travel," He shrugged his shoulders, "Basically, all kinds of stuff."

Smithy tried to side step Rake to get him out of hiding and out of his hair. Literally. But, sadly, he had no luck because wherever Smithy went, Rake fallowed. The blacksmith sighed, giving up, then he realized something and turned to the two strangers, "Wait. You said you two were from 2010? The world lives that long?"

Juliet smiled, "Even longer." A second later she turned to Jane, "We are here for an important reason. Does that answer your question?"

Jester took a step, "Jane did not ask a question."

Juliet smiled and tapped at her own head, "I read her mind."

"You accent. It does not sound right." Pepper inquired.

Juliet nodded her head, "Voices change one time or another."

Jane looked around to see if anyone was watching this scene. She was thinking they should all go into Dragon's mountain to not be seen. She was about to say that, but when she turned around to face the two and they were gone. "What happened?"

Jester looked at Jane, "Um...the girl snapped her fingers and poof!"

"Poof?" The jester just nodded. Jane shook her head, "Come on green lips! You have to take us to your mountain."

The over-sized lizard groaned, "Do not tell me they went there. They better not touch my things."

Smithy laughed, "What things?"

The dragon stuttered, "Well... uh... the rocks... they are very valuable you know."

Everyone laughed as they got on his back. Then they were airborne.

But what everyone didn't know was a certain black-haired, squire was hiding behind a barrel overhearing every word and was planing to set out to make his way up the dragon's cave to really see what was going on.

* * *

Wow. That was really short. I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer. I don't know what is wrong with me. Don't answer that. Or you can in a review. I'd be okay with that. But I hope you would be okay if my daddy rips out all your teeth and then gives you hard candy. Hehe. I kidding I wouldn't do that.... hehe.

Well don't forget to review!

Laters! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Well I guess that is a lie, I do own Juliet and William. I am happy! They are going to be in so much more fanfictions! Sorry getting carried away.

**Author's note: **Um... it is the morning and I am very tired, but just because I love you I will go on typing. Does that sound too clingy?

* * *

Jane, Jester, Smithy, Pepper, Rake, and Dragon finally got to the mountain and landed perfectly. "That was a great landing! Right Jane?" Dragon smiled happily.

"It was Dragon." But Jane didn't say that. She was about to. But it wasn't her. There was a shadow on the cave wall and then emerged Juliet clapping quietly and had a sly smile on her face.

Everyone got off Dragon, but Rake had a little trouble with his herb bag and got it caught on one of Dragon's scales. It finally got free but Rake fell on his back with a small thump on the dirt ground. Then William jumped from the top of the cave ledge with a perfect flip in the air and effortlessly landed on his feet.

Dragon leaned to Jester and whispered, "How did he do that?" Jester just shrugged in amazement and was wondering if he could get any lessons. But William didn't acknowledge the stares, and just turned to Rake, who was still on the ground, and held out is hand to pull him up.

Rake, at first, just looked at the hand at his head, but then, hesitantly, took it and got up. "Thank you." William just nodded.

Pepper turned to Juliet, who was still smiling for what ever reason, "Are you going to give us answers now?"

Juliet nodded, but her smile never faded, "What would you like to know?"

Smithy cleared his throat, "Why are you here?"

"And what are those outfits? They are weirder than my hat." Jester added with a jingle of his said hat.

Juliet laughed, shook her head, and took another step out of the shadow. Her grey eyes were sparkling with amusement and life. "I already told Jane, here, that it is for an important reason." She stopped and looked a little annoyed, "Don't ask what it is, because we weren't even supposed to meet you this way." She turned to Jester, "As for your clothes, voices change as well as fashion."

"Shouldn't we deal with that situation now, Juliet?" William asked with a smile.

Juliet smiled up at him, "We should."

Jane was puzzled, "How? You don't have any spare clothes from this time."

The grey eyed girl just looked at the red head with a smile. She snapped her fingers and a light, virtual blue screen appeared hovering in front of her. She moved her fingers across the screen and looked intently on it. Jane and her friends looked stunned while Juliet snapped her fingers again and her outfit changed. It was a light purple gown with long ruffled selves and there was black strings on her chest that pushed up her bust slightly. Her hair also changed as well. It was longer so it could be tied up into a complicated bun. The highlights in her hair were gone, but replaced with curls. Some hung loose around her face and some hung out of the bun. And she still had those grey and purple eyes and she still had her heart necklace and red ribbon. Juliet turned to William, "Your turn."

The boy just nodded and did the same. He snapped his fingers and changed into black tights and a long white shirt with a dark green vest with dark brown leather shoes. He was also wearing his red ribbon. His hair was a little longer and more waved than spiky. But his eyes were still the same. Juliet was smiling while she went up to him and fixed his collar. After she was done he kissed her on the forehead and thanked her. She giggled.

Everyone was still stunned. Dragon was the one amazed more than anything, "How in flaming blazes did you do that."

William looked up at him, "What? Kissing?" And William kissed Juliet's head again. He knew what Dragon was talking about by reading his mind, but he just wanted to tease him. Juliet giggled again because she knew why too.

Dragon shook his head, not seeing that he was being teased, "No. I am talking about how you changed your clothes like that."

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Supernatural," they said it at the same time.

"I have a question," Pepper stated.

Juliet looked at her and smiled, "What is it?"

Pepper cleared her throat, "Well if you are going to be here, what about your voices."

Juliet let out a laugh, "Oh, don't worry. William and I know all kinds of accents and languages from all different places from our time traveling."

"So you two do this all the time," Jester asked and Juliet nodded. He continued, "But why?"

"Well," William started to explained, "Everywhere we go, we have to fix something in the past or future that would effect the present so the world would be at balance."

"And," Juliet added, "We can't leave that place until the job is completed."

Rake felt sad, "What about your family? Don't they miss you when you are gone?"

Juliet and William looked at each other with sad faces, turned to everyone, and said: "Their died."

Jane felt sad too, "What? But why?"

Juliet shrugged her shoulders not really wanting to talk about it, "That is the price you have to pay to be in the supernatural world."

Smithy took a step forward, "So how did you gain the powers of the supernatural anyway?"

William smiled while Juliet smiled, blushed, and took a big interest of the pebbles on the ground. William answered, "Well Juliet was born with the powers, so you can guess her parents died very," William looked sad and looked at her, "_Very _early. But with me," He looked at Juliet again, but she was still looking at the ground blushing like mad, "I... studied."

"Studied," Jester asked with an unbelievable smile, "That is it? All you had to do was study?"

Juliet let out a small embarrassed laugh and looked up, "He didn't just study," She started to pace around, "Of course he studied when he was only five years old after he first met me." She stopped pacing and let out a small laugh and looked at everyone besides William, "But, there was one more step that had to be completed for him to gain his powers."

Rake finally pipped up who was behind Dragon worried that something was going to pop out, "What was that step?"

Now Dragon didn't really like Rake being behind him, in fact he almost wanted to whip him off the mountain with his tail. He was about to, then Jane saw him raise his tail and she stopped him, "Dragon stop that!" Rake looked behind him scared and hide more even though it was Dragon he had to protect himself from. Pepper let out a small giggle.

Juliet laughed too, but quickly got back on topic and cleared her throat, "Well the last step was... uh... well..."

William was getting tired of Juliet stalling, but he still smiled when he said it: "Sex."

Everyone looked stunned except Dragon, who really just looked confused. "Sex? What is that?"

Jane sighed at her big, green friend, "You know...," She tried to find the right words without blushing, "Um... like mating, like dragons do... I guess."

Dragon put the pieces together and realized, "Oh. I get it."

Pepper was shocked, "B-but why? Do you even love each other? Are you even married? That is a very sinful thing to do if you are not married."

Juliet couldn't help but feel her ears getting very hot just thinking about it again, "We have always loved each other, even when we first met, but in the time we come from, it is not as looked down upon to do that before you are married, and I came assure you that people in this time would still do these things without being married." William nodded agreeing, his turn to be embarrassed.

So the gang was there for a little while talking and laughing and finding out more about this strange couple. But little did they didn't know that they were going to be in for a surprise when they went back to the castle grounds.

* * *

Well I personally liked the foreshadowing thing I did there. And I promised I would make this chapter longer so I tried. Um... if you have any complaints about the rating after this chapter just tell me. I don't really want to get in to trouble. Oh. _**(IMPORTANT!!!!)**_Juliet and William are both sixteen and had sex almost two years before. I know that might be a little young for some people and me, but I kind of the author. So yeah. Well, Jane and her friends already found out the age, but I forgot to tell you. Sorry.

Well that is it I guess.

Don't do drugs.

Stay in school.

Learn.

Read.

Laugh.

Review.

I love you.

Okay now I'm done.

Sorry.

Bye. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jane in the Dragon, but I do own Juliet and William and this idea.

**Author's note: **I am so tired. There is nothing to eat. But I will live.

Have fun reading! Here is the story.

* * *

When decided to leave the cave and go back to the castle. The all thought it would be best if the went on Dragon's back and through the front gate. But once everyone got to the gate, Gunther was their to guard the castle.

Gunther took a step forward with his arms crossed on his chest. "Well who are these two? Enemies to the king, I presume."

Juliet cleared her throat quietly and sweetly and she spoke in her accent, "Well we just wanted to have an appearance with the king. If that is too much to ask." She smiled sweetly at him.

All the young squire could do was stare at her and he was trying really hard not to drool. Jane and her friends were trying so hard not to laugh. Gunther shook his head out of the trace, "Uh...I do not know if you really to have an appearance with the king. I am sorry, but you have to go."

Jane stopped Gunther from ushering everyone away from the gate, "But I know it will be okay. I will be there if anything goes wrong."

Gunther let out a laugh, "You? Don't make me laugh."

"I think it is a great idea to let this lady knight protect the king," Juliet smiled again looking at Gunther, "Don't you think?"

Gunther shook his head furiously as a yes, "I...okay." Juliet smiled at him.

After they passed the lovesick Gunther, Jane, Jester, Juliet, and William headed to the throne room. Pepper, Rake, and Smithy had to go back to work and Dragon went off to count cows. And once they got to the throne room, the king and queen were sitting at their thrones.

Jane stepped forward and took a bow. The others fallowed her actions after. Then Jane rose her head and spoke, "Your Majesty, these two, William and Juliet, need pay, so they thought they could be of service to you."

King Coradoc looked down at everyone, his face expressionless, "How so?"

Juliet took a step forward and smiled sweetly, "Your Majesty," the king smiled at that, "Word around the market is that the castle is short a royal seamstress and an astronomer."

King Coradoc was thinking it over, "You think you two can fill those roles?"

Juliet smiled, "I've been sewing all my life."

"I love stars," William added.

The queen cleared her throat, "I think it is a wonderful thing to have you two as part of the castle staff."

The king looked at his wife, who smiled at him and he smiled too and looked back at them, "I think it is a wonderful idea too."

The four friends smiled at one another. Then they were dismissed for their midday meal.

Once the four sat at the table, Pepper already had the food out. Everyone was present and accounted for.

Jane couldn't eat. She simply put her spoon down on the table and sighed.

"What is wrong, Jane," Pepper asked concerned.

Jane shook her head and tried to give a reassuring smile. She then turned to Juliet, but Juliet knew what was going to be asked, but stopped her, "No. No. No. And no. I will not."

Jane sighed, "Why not?"

"What are you talking about," Jester asked clueless to the conversation.

William filled the rest of them in, "Jane was wondering why we were here. She thought that the answer we gave you wasn't good enough."

"I say too bad. You can just deal with that," Juliet added a little mad, "You are not supposed to know about it, Jane."

"Why not? I really want to know! Why can you not tell me? What is so bad about it?" Jane was getting frustrated.

Juliet shook her head, loosing her patience, "Because it involves you." As soon as she said that, her grey eyes went wide and held her mouth with her hand to prevent her from saying anything else. Everyone's eyes went wide as well. William just held his head in his hand and shook his head. He couldn't believe Juliet said that.

Jane was stunned, "It is about me?" She got a little mad, "And you didn't care to tell me."

The grey eyed girl sighed and let her hand drop, "I told you, you were not supposed to know." She sighed and looked at William. He seemed a little mad, but after a couple seconds, he relaxed and nodded his head. Then she turned back to Jane, "I can tell you," Jane smiled, but Juliet continued, "But I will leave out names and a lot of details. Only the general idea, agreed?"

Jane nodded egerly, "Agreed."

Juliet sighed again, "In my time, I have a friend. She is in love with my other friend. So far, their relationship was going great. But she still won't admit she loves him," She looked at the table, "A couple of days ago, she told me her finger was gone. Then I realized that she was vanishing," A tear rolled down her face. She didn't look up, but wiped the tear away and took a shaky breath, "And if she is gone, she can't marry the one she loves," She finally looked up, "If she doesn't marry him, the future will be chaos."

Jester figured everything out, "Wait. So what does that have to Jane?"

William talked this time, "Jane is the ancestor of our friend. And we need to get Jane with her soul mate so our friend doesn't disappear."

* * *

Well that is it for now! I hope you like it. I won't be updating in at least the next four or three days. I sadly won't be able to get to a computer. I sorry.

So review and I will get to you guys as soon as I can! ^.^

See you soon. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't Jane and the Dragon. Simple as that.

**Author's note: **Hey I am back! Because of the last chapter, I got a couple of comments of who I am shipping. I can't tell, because that would give away the whole surprise. But I will let you guess between Jane/Gunther and Jane/Jester. It is one of them. You guys can comment on who you think it is if you want! I would love to know.

Here it is!

* * *

"She will disappear? That is horrible!" Pepper exclaimed.

William shrugged looking a little sad, "That is how it is."

"But why? Wouldn't Jane and her soul mate be together already without your help?" Smithy asked, then clarified, "I mean, why she start to vanish now? Jane and her soul mate would be together, right?"

William shrugged again, "I don't know. That is what we are trying to figure out. But we think that someone might interfere with the two coming together, that is what is happening."

Jane was thinking this over, "So who is it? Who is my soul mate?"

Juliet looked at her, and just silently and calmly shook her head.

After Jane sighed in frustration and Jester laughed at it, Jane's mother came rushing to that table baring important news. "Oh Jane! I'm glad I found you!"

Jane looked up at her quizzically, "What is it, Mother?"

The Lady-in-Waiting smiled and took in a big breath, "You are betrothed!" She then turned to Juliet, "You are the new seamstress, are you not?" Juliet nodded calmly as if this news was just like being told that the weather was going to be like any other day. But Jane had a look of pure shock. Jane's mother just continued, the smile not moving from her lips, "You will need to make a wedding gown. I want it to be modern, but no skin showing. And it has to be blue. And don't forget the garter."

Juliet nodded again, sill calm, "Yes my lady."

"Good," The woman then turned to the boy in the blue hat, "Jester, you will need to write a beautiful ballad of love for after the wedding vows."

Jester looked a little sullen while staring at his bowl. He sighed and looked at Jane's mother with a fake smile, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled back, unaware of his lie. Then she turned to Pepper, "Cook, I need you to create a feast for after."

Pepper nodded, happy to help, "Of course."

Then the Lady-in-Waiting finally turned to Rake, "And gardener, I need--," She was about to finish, but was cut off.

Her daughter stood up and slammed her hands on the table, almost knocking everything off. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Except for Juliet and William, who were calm. "Mother! Enough! Don't I get a say in the matter? I don't even know who it is."

Her mother blinked, "Of course you do, dear. Why, it is Gunther."

Jane's mouth hung open, just like the rest of her friends. William coughed trying to hide his smile. Juliet didn't do anything. She just stayed calm. Jester couldn't move. He couldn't feel anything. He felt like he was breaking in two. Smithy looked at him and felt sorry. William saw this too and smiled.

* * *

Well that is it so far. I hope you enjoyed it! I gave it a little twist to keep you guessing. Don't hate me. Review and I will update soon!

I almost forgot! I got the wedding informantion from: medieval-weddings . net

Love ya! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing. Only Juliet and William. And my idea.

**Author's note: **Hehe. Sorry the last chapter was short, I hope this one is long enough. :)

Here we go!

* * *

"Gunther!" Jane yelled with her eyes wide, "You want me marry Gunther?!"

Jane's mother looked taken back, "Well, I'm sorry, honey. But the Merchant came to me to for it. He said he need his son to have sons of his own. So, don't think this as love, but for mere business."

Jane was disgusted, "Wait. You mean that I have to bare his... children?" Jane shuddered at the thought.

The Lady-in-waiting was not pleased, "Jane don't say that! Now you are going to go along with this, is that understood." After that being said, the women walked off for more wedding planing. Jane sighed and sit down with her head in her hands. Her mother never cared of what she thought.

Pepper was right next to her and patted her back, "It's okay, Jane. Well look on the bright side. Gunther might be your soul mate."

Jester was feeling sick to his stomach, he stood up, "Uh, I got to do finish my ballad for the king."

Everyone looked at him, but he just left without anyone's word. William smiled again and looked at Smithy. They both got the same thought and stood up, William spoke, "I have to go and help Smithy." Smithy nodded. Juliet smiled and laughed silently at her lover's horrible lie. He looked at her, smiled and kissed her a goodbye. They left, going to follow Jester.

Rake was getting nervose around three girls, so he said he needed to tend his garden and left. Then it was Juliet, Pepper, and Jane.

Pepper still had her hand on her friend's back, while she still looked upset. Jane, then, looked up at Juliet, "Is Gunther really my soul mate?"

Juliet just smiled, "Just listen to your heart. It can say the wisest things."

Jane groaned and let her head fall to the table with a bang. Pepper flinched, "Well, I am terribly sorry, Jane. But I have to go and prepare a meal for the royal dinner for the king."

Jane sighed, not lifting her had, "It is fine. Go then." She waved her off and Pepper mouthed the words 'good luck' to Juliet and left for the kitchen.

The red head still had her head on the table and Juliet let out a small laugh, "You know you are going to have a red mark on your forehead." She didn't have her accent, just when she talked to people who didn't know her secret.

Jane huffed as she raised her head, and there was a small patch of red on her face. But she wanted to push the Gunther topic away from her and asked a question, "Is William your soul mate?"

Juliet smiled, but it was a little gently from the rest. "Yes. He is."

"How? How do you even know?"

The grey eyed girl shrugged, "Why do you think?"

Jane took a guess, "Love?"

Juliet just nodded and smiled. Jane sighed again. Juliet was across from her, she reached out and put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. It will be okay."

Jane sighed again, "I just want some answers."

"And you will get them," Juliet stood up, "On your own." Then she walked away to put the empty bowls in the kitchen and left Jane sitting there thinking to herself.

* * *

When William and Smithy finally caught up with Jester, he was on the wall with one leg hanging off, strumming cords.

William smiled, "Got something on your mind."

Jester put his lure down, "Well, of course _you_ knew that."

"Well, tell Smithy why you are down." William knew his answer. Jester didn't say anything.

"Come on. Tell Smithy," Smithy added in.

"I-I don't want to." Jester said. Smithy gave him a sad face, that made Jester give up, he sighed, "Well, I," He sighed again, "I like Jane."

Smithy rolled his eyes, "I _knew _that. But why is that making you upset?"

Jester shook his head, "That is not making me upset," He sighed knowing that the blacksmith wanted another explanation, "It's Gunther. I mean I know Jane doesn't like him. And it pains me that her mother won't listen to her."

Smithy nodded understanding, "Yes. But what if Gunther is her soul mate?"

Jester got mad, "That. Would. Never. Happen."

Smithy held up his hands in defence, "I am just saying."

Jester sighed to calm himself down, "I am sorry. I did not intend to get mad."

"I forgive you."

William turned around and saw Juliet walking through. He called her over and put an are around her and kissed her head, "Why don't we ask Juliet, what we should do to make you feelings know to Jane."

"But that would complicate things." Jester clarified.

William smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Well that is it for know! I hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon again.

See you in the next chapter. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jane and the Dragon. I only own Juliet and William. They are mine.

**Author's note:** I just got my hair cut and nails done. I feel pretty.

On with the show. Or story.

* * *

"So how would we plan to do that," Smithy asked.

"Do what?" Jane walked up to the group next to Jester, who was very surprised.

"J-Jane, wh-w-what are you doing here?" He asked laughing nervously.

Jane shrugged, "Well I saw all of you here, so I thought I might talk to you."

"W-well," Jester stuttered, "That is--," He didn't finish is sentence because he ran for his dear life for his room.

"What is wrong with him," Jane asked with a smile on her face.

William shook his head, "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

Smithy turned to the young squire, "So what are you going to do about this Gunther problem."

Jane groaned, "I have no idea. I just want this day to end."

And it did. Pretty soon everyone went to bed that night with thousands of thoughts going through their ends. Jane was thinking about what do do about Gunther. Smithy was wondering what the plan was. Jester was thinking about Jane. And well, Dragon was counting cows.

* * *

The next day was a warm sunny day, and you would be a fool if you didn't go out. Well one fool did just that. Jester was sitting in his room strumming his lute. Then he heard a knocking at his door. He was about to get up and open it, but it was opened and William and Smithy stepped inside.

Jester rolled his eyes, "What do you want now?"

"We," William stared, "Are going to help you finally confess to Jane."

Jester groaned, "But it will not help, she is marrying Gunther."

Smithy nodded his head, "This is true, but I thinks she still has the right to know."

"No she does not!" Jester was getting irritated, "She will never know and that is it!"

William sighed shaking his head, "You really need to get a reality check." He started to laugh, "I mean, you need more confidence in yourself." Smithy nodded in agreement.

The boy in blue sighed and put his head down, "I know, but I don't think I can take the rejection."

William smiled and put a hand on Jester's shoulder, "And that is why we are helping you."

* * *

Out in the arena, Jane was taking her frustration out on the poor practice dummy. She was muttering to herself about something to do with Gunther and one of Sir Ivon's inventions. Then Dragon flew by and landed on the wall in perfect landing, "Jane, what are you up to?"

The girl stopped what she was doing and looked up at her green friend. "Dragon, you will not believe what is happening!"

"Uh...Let me guess." He put some thought into it, "You found a fascinating interest in cows. I always told you they are genius! Always keep you guessing. They could moo or eat grass. Amazing."

"No! That is not it! Gunther and I are betrothed!" She told the rest of the story that Juliet told her yesterday.

"What? But--,"

"I know." Jane sighed, looked down, and kicked a rock, "Mother set it up."

Dragon got serious and soft, "You do not love him? Do you?"

Jane still had her head down as a small tear slid down her face, "No," She looked at her friend, "But he might be my soul mate and... and," She didn't want to, but started sobbing uncontrollably.

Dragon was not pleased. He didn't like to see his friend upset. So he went out to seek the young man that pained her. He finally found Gunther standing in the royal garden thinking to himself. The green lizard landed with a thud next to him.

Gunther froze and turned slowly, "H-Hello Dragon."

Dragon was moving forward slowly, almost knocking Gunther into the water fountain, "I do not like to see my friend cry. Especially if it is about a small short life like you."

"O-Oh, well, about the marriage, I-I only am doing it to make my father approve."

"I do not care about your short life problems." He moved closer, "I want you to apologize to Jane. Now."

"R-Right. Of course." So Gunther bolted to the arena.

When he got there, he saw Jane sitting against the wall, sniffling. When he got closer, he could see her eyes were red, just like her hair. "Uh, Jane?"

Jane looked up to see Gunther, the last one she wanted to see, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay, with the marriage...," His voice trailed off, when he saw Jane get up. She had eyes that looked like they could kill.

"What!? You wanted to see if I was okay with the marriage? I was never okay with the marriage! What makes you think I am now?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you," Gunther sighed, "I'm sorry."

"And another thing," She stopped, "You're what?"

"Sorry." He repeated and sighed again, "Look, I am not to fond of this arrangement as well. But, I just think if I do this, I can finally be able to please my father."

"I understand," She moved closer, "But, I can not do this. I do not, or wish to love you."

Gunther nodded, "I know. Nor do I. But we have to at least make it work."

"Fine," Jane held out a hand for Gunther to shake, "But I will not like it."

Gunther gave a small smile and took her hand and shook it, "Me neither."

* * *

Back in Jester's room, William was leaning up against the wall, Smithy was sitting on the floor, and Jester was sitting on his bed.

"So what would be your master plan?" Jester said to William.

He laughed, "Oh, no. You think I am creating a plan? No, this is going to be all you." He pointed just for emphasis.

Jester was shocked, "Me?! B-But, you are the one who was telling me that you were going to do this."

William shook his head, "No, I said that we were helping you. Not doing everything for you."

Jester groaned, "But I have no clue what to do. My mind goes blank even when I think of her."

Smithy laughed a little at that fact, but got quiet when William glared at him. "I'm sure it will be fine. Now how are you going to tell her?"

The jester sighed, "I honestly do not know."

Smithy got up, "I know."

* * *

Well that is it for now! I really tried to make it longer. Sorry if it is not. Um... that is it.

Byes. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Jane in the Dragon. Just Juliet, William, my idea, and my new haircut. :)

**Author's note:** If I publish this today, I will have two chapters published in one day!!! That makes me happy. :D

* * *

Jester looked at his friend, "And what is that?"

"At the wedding." Smithy said calmly. William laughed, enjoying the idea.

Jester jumped up from his bed, "What?! Are you mad? Saying that at the wedding?!"

William laughed, "Smithy, that is one amazing idea."

Smithy bowed at the compliment and smiled. "Thank you."

"What is wrong with you two? I can not tell Jane my feelings. And not at her own _wedding_."

William walked up to Jester and put around him and said, "It will be okay. Don't worry."

Jester gave him a look, "When you say that, I do not know if you are telling the truth."

William just smiled.

* * *

It was midday meal and everyone was sitting at the table. Jester was a little uncomfortable sitting next to Jane. She saw this and laughed playfully, "Jester. what is wrong with you today?"

Jester turned to her, "W-What? Oh, uh, nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?" He was laughing nervously and uncontrollably.

Jane laughed and he almost melted from the sound, "Well you are acting wired. It is like you have something on your mind."

Jester's eyes widened, "W-What? N-No, I do not have anything on my mind," He shook his head furiously, "No. Nothing at all."

Then Gunther came up to the table, "What is this fool talking about now?"

Jane got a little mad, "Gunther!"

Gunther smiled, "Sorry." He turned to Jester, "I am terribly sorry, Jester. Will you forgive me?"

Jester sighed, a little relived that he was saved, but not because it was Gunther, "You are forgiven."

Gunther straighted himself out, "Good." Then he turned to Jane, "Well, should we spar together, Jane?"

Jane looked at everyone, "Uh, sure, Gunther." She got up and left with her sparing partner. After they were clear out of sight Jester plopped his head on the table, almost putting his head in his bowl.

William laughed, "Smooth."

Juliet playfully hit William in the stomach, but that made him laugh more. Juliet rolled her eyes, "What William is trying to say here, is that you could have handled that better."

"Handled what better?" Pepper asked. So Smithy filled, both, Pepper and Rake in on Jester's plan.

"So you are going to tell Jane you love her at the wedding?" Pepper asked Jester in a romantic voice.

Jester just groaned, "I never said I was going to do that." He sighed raising his head, "Besides, She will be with Gunther and will be happy with him."

"What makes you think she will be happy with Gunther," Smithy asked. And for effect, he shuddered. He got a small, sad laugh out of Jester. Which was something.

But the fool sighed again, "I just know that I am not the right one for her."

"The right one for who?"

Everyone looked at where the voice came from. They all saw Dragon landing right next to Rake's garden, who was happy that the dragon didn't crush anything.

"Well Dragon," Pepper started, "Jester was just saying that--," She was going to continue, but was cut off.

Juliet was the one that cut her off, "Jester was saying that he was not the right one for Princess Lavinia. You know, to watch her this afternoon."

Dragon nodded his head believing it, "You are right. Jingle boy does seem a bit out of sorts today. Well, do you know where Jane is?"

"In the arena." Rake said.

"Thank you, Gardener." With that Dragon flew off.

Pepper turned to Juliet, "Juliet, why did you not tell Dragon? He is Jane's best friend."

Juliet nodded, "I know, but Dragon can't keep a secret. And the wedding is in less than two weeks."

* * *

Gunther and Jane were still sparing when Dragon flew down. Dragon thought that Jane was still upset and then came a low growl from his throat. "Gunther."

Jane heard Dragon and stopped to turn around, Gunther stopped too, "Dragon stop. Gunther has apologized."

Dragon got back to his usual self, "Oh. Well that is good to hear. So what are you two going to do about the marriage. You do know marriage is for along time."

Gunther flinched for thinking to be with Jane for that long, "Well Dragon. We decided that we will do whatever to make our parents happy." He gave Jane a disguised look, which she shot right back, "Even if we dislike it."

Dragon nodded, "Good. That is good to hear."

Then the Chamberlain came through to arena, "Daughter! Daughter!"

"Yes Father," His daughter answered.

He came up to her and caught his breath, "Jane, have you seen Jester anywhere?"

"Last I saw, he was near Rake's garden. Why?"

The Chamberlain smiled, "Why, his parents sent him a letter, that they are coming to the kingdom."

* * *

Well that is it for now! Just in time too! It is 11:49 pm! I made it! I finally posted two chapters in one day! YAY! I am so proud of myself!

Love ya! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Jane and the Dragon. What? I don't. Only Juliet and William and this idea. That is mine. So yeah.

**Author's note: **I like this story so far. I don't want to sound conceded, but it is really cool. OH!! I almost forgot! I am writing two books!!!! I am so happy. And that is not even the best part! My second cousin runs a publishing company!! YAY! If only I could finish the two books... :)

Well were it is and I will shut up now. :)

* * *

"Two weeks?!" Rake said, "The wedding is in two weeks?" Juliet nodded.

Pepper looked at her, "How do you know?"

"Jane's mother told me when she came to tell me Jane's measurements." Juliet said this information calmly.

"But, that does not give us much time to prepare." Pepper worried.

William nodded, "We know." He looked at Jester, who was shocked at the news just delivered. William laughed and shook his head. "Jester, you got to calm down."

Jester looked at William with a blank expression, "Well, I am sorry that I am not as calm as you and Juliet."

Juliet shook her head, "You never said your name to anyone here," She looked at the jester with a sly smile, "Right?"

Jester was a bit taken back by the sudden change in subject, "Right. But, why do you what to know that?"

"Oh no," Juliet smiled and giggled, "I already know it. And you were planing to tell Jane today, right?"

Jester put his head in his hand on the table and sighed, "Nothing gets by you."

Juliet giggled again, "No."

* * *

The Chamberlain thought it would be better to tell Jester the news after his performance with the king that night and let the two squires alone. After sparring and Dragon left, Gunther and Jane were talking.

Gunther sighed, "So, are you sure you are alright with this marriage?"

Jane sighed as well, "Well, to be honest, I really do not want to go through with this. But if it is to make or parents happy...," Her voice trailed off.

Gunther took a step towards her, "Jane. You know you do not have to go through with this. Only if you want to."

Jane shook her head, looking down, "I-I do not know. I do not know what to do."

Gunther really surprised her, by wrapping his arms around her in a gently hug. And he whispered in her ear: "I do not want to go through with this either. I," He sighed and some of her hair blew away near his lips, "I love someone else."

Jane smiled in spite of herself and they let go, "I knew it."

Gunther smiled, "You did?"

Jane shrugged, "I had a feeling. But who is it?"

Gunther took a step back for comfort, "She is a girl working in the market. I give her flowers everyday."

Jane still had a smile on her lips still, "That is wonderful." Then she thought more about it, "But what are we going to do about the marriage?"

The young man shrugged, "I have no idea."

Jane and Gunther set the marriage aside and talked and laughed. But what they didn't know was that a boy with a hat witnessed the hug and laughs. He thought his heart was breaking in two.

* * *

After supper and his performance, all Jester wanted to do was sleep. But, of how is day was going, he was stopped by Jane's father.

"Young man, I have great news for you." Milton said with a big smile on his face.

Jester was not in the smiling mood and sighed, "Yes? What is it?"

"Well," Milton started, "I have just gotten word around the market, is that your family of travelers are arriving at the kingdom in a couple of days."

That really raised Jester's spirits, "I-I can not even bare to believe it. You are not jesting me are you?"

The Chamberlain laughed, "Oh no, Jester. I was going to tell you sooner, but I thought it would be better if it was delivered after your duties for the King were completed."

Jester now had a big smile on his face, "Oh, well thank you! Thank you so much for telling me!"

Jane's father smiled down at him, "You are very welcome. Now get so rest."

They said their good nights and departed separate ways to their chambers. Jester couldn't wait to tell everyone in the morning.

* * *

Late that night, Juliet was still up. She was sitting on the castle wall with her head resting on her knees. Her clothes, ribbon, and hair were slightly flowing because of the midnight breeze. Then William comes on the wall, "Juleit? You know it is cold out, right?"

Even though Juliet was truned around, William could tell is she was crying or not, "I know."

William smiles, walks closer, and sits down right behond her. His legs had one foot on each side. Then he gently slide his arms around Juliet's waist. He started to plant small kisses on her neck, trailing up to her check and trailing down to her shoulder. "What 's wrong, Sweety?"

Juliet sniffed and drew a shaky breath, but still tried to play it cool, "What do you mean?"

William was still kissing her. He got down to the nape of her neck. He laied his lips on her necklace and ran them arcoss the string, "I can tell if you are upset. You know that."

His girl went silent. A small tear ran down her face, then she spoke, "I wonder," She sighed and started again, "I wonder if we can save her." William stayed quiet. He knew that Juliet just wanted his cmapany. So he still continued to lay kisses on her neck. She sat there, feeling the breeze, feeling her head hurt from this thinking, and feeling the love William has for her and the love she has for him.

The stay there, like that, right until the sun starts to get up.

* * *

That is it for now! I thought it was a good touch if I added some secne with just Juliet and William. I have been dying to do that for a while. So tell me what you guys think. I mean at first I was up for it. But then I thought, 'What if the don't like it?' So I was on and off about that for the whole chapter. It almost came to an end, and then I say to myself, 'You know what? I am the one writing this story, and If I want that secnce, well I will write it.' So that is what I did.

It is my story of the day. :)

Have a good day :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to write this? I don't own Jane and the Dragon!

**Author's note: **... Sorry the Disclaimer got me mad.

* * *

The next day was a lot like the day before, but there was a more playful and happy mode in the day, through out. Jester was overly exited that his family was coming to the kingdom. It had been seven years! The news spread around like wildfire, even Dragon heard about it.

It was early in the morning and Jester was juggling in the royal garden. Jane thought it would be a great opportunity to poke him in the side from the behind. Jester didn't think so. He was so surprised, dropped his juggling balls, turned around to see who it was and tripped. And it was Jane whom he tripped over. They some how fell, so Jester was on top of Jane and their faces were only inches apart. They were both blushing. Jester the most.

"Um, Jester," Jane started, "I can not really breathe."

Jester noticed this and got up quickly, "Oh, right. I am sorry." He held out a hand for her to get up.

She took his hand and stood, "It is okay."

The boy just nodded, trying not to look at her. Jane saw this and tried to see his face, "Jester? Are you okay? You have not really been yourself lately? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jester shook his head. But then realized something he forgot about yesterday, "Um Jane?"

"Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I... I do not understand why you call me 'Jester'."

Jane laughed, but stopped when she realized how serious he was, "What do you mean? I have called you Jester ever since I met you."

A sigh, "I know, but," He looked at her, "But I do not think you are calling me by my right name."

"Your right," Jane started to ask, but caught on, "Oh. You mean your real name?" She let a small laugh, "Well that is because I do not know it."

Jester smiled and moved closer to her. He was only a couple of centimeter's away from her face when he whispered: "It is Julius." And with that he moved in closer to finally move the gap that separated them. He gave her a very sweet and small kiss. Jane was completely surprised, but it didn't last for long because it ended.

When Jester pulled away, he realized what he just did. "Uh, I am so sorry. I did not intend to do that."

Jane couldn't even form the words to stop him from talking. But she finally said something, "I-I have to go." And she left to her room.

* * *

Jane was in her room for quite a while. Her mind was swimming with too many thoughts that she didn't even hear her mother coming through the door with Juliet.

"Jane. There you are! We have been looking everywhere. Have you been here this whole time?" Adeline asked, but didn't receive an answer, just her daughter staring into space,so she continued, "Well, anyway, the seamstress and I are here to get you fitted for your dress." Adeline smiled at Juliet.

Juliet was a little surprised, even for her, and she blurted, "So that is what happened?"

Jane snapped out of her trace and looked at Juliet. She suddenly realized, what she said and her eyes widened. She hoped and hoped that her mother wouldn't find out.

Jane's mother was confused, "What on earth are you two talking about?" Then she realized something, "Oh! I have to go and teach Princess Lavina her studies." She turned to Juliet, "Get Jane fitted and tell me what needs to be fixed, understood."

Juliet looked calm again and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

With that the Lady-in-Waiting left the room and shut the door behind her.

The first thing that came out of Jane's mouth, when her mother was out of ear shot was: "Do not tell anyone. I beg of you. Please."

Juliet laughed, dropped the unfinished dress on an empty chair, and sat on Jane's bed with her, "Well, you know that William will find out. But I can tell you this," She looked at Jane with serious, grey eyes, "Your secret is safe with me."

Jane smiled in spite of herself, but then sighed, "Oh, Juliet. This is getting way out of hand." She got up and stared pacing, counting the events on her fingers, "First, I am told I am being married, second, I find out that Gunther and I will go through with it, third, he is in love with someone in the market," The lady knight in training stopped, "And last, I found out Jester's name and he kissed me!" Jane plopped down on her bed next to Juliet on her stomach, "My head hurts."

Juliet laughed at her friend's actions, "You have no idea. I am the one reading it. And my head has been a mess ever since last night."

Jane turned her head to face her, "How so?"

Juliet shook her head, not wanting her to worry about it, "It isn't a big deal." She got up, "Now let's get you fitted into this dress."

Jane groaned as she got up and Juliet laughed again.

* * *

William, Jester, Rake, and Smithy were all gathered around the table after just hearing the story Jester told them.

Jester had his head held in his hands that were propped up on the table, "I can not believe I did that. She will never look or talk to me again."

William nodded, understanding the situation, "I don't think she will stop talking to you. It would only be a little awkward between you two for a bit."

Jester looked at him, "Is that what is really going to happen, because you know these things."

William shook his head and held up his hand in defence, "I am not admitting to anything," He put his hands down, "What I'm saying is that girls tend to get uncomfortable around these sort of things. It happens all the time."

Jester sighed and laid his head in his arms, "I can not believe I did that." He repeated.

Smithy chucked, "I think, what you did was bold. You needed to."

"Right," Rake added, "I wish I could be able to do that." He looked behind him to see Pepper working hard down in the kitchen.

The three other men looked at one another with sly smiles and William said, "After Jester, we are working on you."

* * *

I left it with a little comedy. Well that is it. Thank you!

Enjoy.

Love ya all with a burning of a thousand suns. (That is a lot.)

:D See ya soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Sorry. I don't own Jane and the Dragon. But wouldn't that be so cool?

**Author's note: **Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been writing my book, there is finals in school, and my step-mom just had a baby. I'm sorry. :) I hope you guys can forgive me.

Finally! Here it is!

* * *

Juliet just finished putting on the dress for Jane. The lady knight walked up to her small mirror on the side of her room and groaned, "Why does it have to be a dress?"

Juliet laughed and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm, "Well, it wouldn't be a wedding if you wore armor, now would it?"

"I would attend it if I could wear armor," Jane said with a smile.

The other girl laughed again, "I'm sure you would."

Jane sighed, "Oh, Juliet, what am I going to do about this." She walked over and sat down on her bed.

"Well first you have to get up, because I don't want the seems to rip." When Jane got up Juliet continued, "And don't worry. Things will work out just fine."

Jane let out a small laugh, "I know you are right, but I do not know if I can trust you."

* * *

Once midday meal came along, everyone was accounted for at the table and eat quietly. Jester had a hard time looking up because Jane was right in front of him. Jane couldn't even look up either.

Adeline came up to the table with Princess Lavina holding her hand, "Seamstress, you never came to me for the fitting results." Everyone gave a little bow to the Princess and she smiled at everyone.

Juliet changed her voice to fit the century, "Oh, I am terribly sorry ma'am."

The Lady-in-Waiting was getting impatient, "Well I would like to be notified."

"The sleeves are a little bit too tight and the color is too dull."

"The color is dull," Adeline asked shocked, "Why on earth would the color of the dress be too dull?"

Juliet shook her head and smiled, "Oh no, ma'am, the dress isn't too dull, but the color of the heart is dull." Everyone looked at her with a strange expression, except William, who smiled.

"The heart," The princess asked in her childish voice with a smile, "Is it Jane's heart? Why is her heart dull?"

Juliet nodded she leaned toward Princess Lavina and whispered as if it was a secret, "Yes, your little Majesty, her heart is dull. But that is only because this knight in training is torn between two men."

Everyone was shocked. Jane blushed. She just wanted to ride on Dragon's back and never come back. Juliet promised. Adeline was furious and turned to Jane, "Two men? Jane what is the meaning of this."

Jane shook her head, not looking at her mother. A tear slid down her face. Jester couldn't take this anymore. He stood up, "Ma'am do not blame this on Jane. She is not at fault," He sighed, "I am."

Jane got up her courage to look at him. He looked back at her and smiled then looked at Jane's mother, who wanted an explanation, "You see, I-I am in love with--"

William stood up, "Stew. Yes. Jester loves Pepper's stew."

Now everyone looked at William. Adeline seemed to forget and bid her goodbyes and left with the princess. Once they were gone, William pulled Jester to sit down.

"William! What did you just do?"

William just shook his head and told Jester he would tell him later. Meanwhile Jane was upset, "Juliet! I can not believe you! You promised!"

Juliet sighed, "I'm sorry. I-I just don't know what came over me."

Jane didn't believe it. She was too mad, "I do not think I forgive you." And she left to her room.

A tear slid down Juliet's face and then she left for her room in the opposite direction.

Jester and William looked at each other and first started for Juliet's room.

Pepper, Smithy, and Rake all looked at each other and shrugged and went back to their jobs after their meal.

* * *

When Jester and William finally reached Juliet's room they heard silent crying from the other side.

William softly knocked on the door and the crying stopped. Juliet knew who it was, "What?"

William sighed, upset to see her like this, "Please come out. We need to talk to you."

Juliet didn't say anything. After a minute, the door opened ans there was Juliet. Her curls were a mess and her eyes were red as can be. William chucked at the site, "Wow. You are so beautiful." He bent down and kissed both her eyes and her forehead then captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Jester was feeling awkward and let out a fake cough to let them know he was there. The two let go. They both smiled at the fool.

William turned to Juliet again, "Babe, you have to talk to Jane. You know she needs you right now."

Juliet's smiled faded, and she sighed, "I know. But," she sighed again, "But she is so mad at me."

Jester jumped in, "Do not worry. I know Jane, and she can be very stubborn and mad," He gave Juliet a smile, "But she can always forgive."

Juliet smiled back at him, sadly. But then her eyes widened as an idea was forming into her head, William smiled too, "I got it!"

Jester was confused, "Got what?"

"An idea to help Jane's problem, our problem, your problem, and everything else," Juliet was beaming, "But it does require you to do something very risky. And I don't know if your parents would be too thrilled about it either."

* * *

Well that is it! I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry, I will try to update soon! :)

Bye! :P


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Yes. I would say if I owned Jane and the Dragon. But sadly, I do not. Boo.

**Author's note:** Well, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry I had finals and it is close to the end of the school year. But I hope to update a lot in the summer. (Maybe).

Enjoy!

* * *

After Juliet told Jester about the plan, he was hysterical, "W-what do you mean! I can not do that! Ever! Not to my parents. And not to Jane."

Juliet kept smiling, "You want to be with Jane, right?" The boy nodded his head slightly and Juliet continued, "Okay then. Let's go to work."

* * *

Jester's parents: Albin, the father, and, Diana, the mother weren't the most cheerful parents. They were strict, bitter, and old. Along with Jester, they had four other children. Their eldest, Eda, she died from an unknown disease at a young age. The second and third children were twins, Omir and Peter, died straight from birth because they were joined at the hip and had an infection. The fourth and the one three years older than Jester, Genevieve, was the only one alive. But Albin and Diana are very cross with her because she was impregnated but her courtier and he fled at the news.

Now with only two out of five children can make two parents stressful and mean. They shun their only daughter and never visited their youngest in over seven years.

The three of Jester's only family came to the gate and was met by Gunther, guarding the gate once again. Gunther, who didn't know who these people were, smiled welcoming, "Hello. Welcome to the country of Kippernium. Do you have an audience with the king."

Albin nodded his head slightly, "Yes. We would like to see your son."

Gunther looked confused, "King Coradoc is your son?"

Genevieve, who was very close to having the baby, giggled, "No young man. We are here to see the jester of the court."

"Hush up, girl," Diana was not pleased with her daughter speaking out. But Genevieve just rolled her eyes.

Gunther didn't care about the mother and daughter conversation, "You want to see Jester?"

"Yes," Albin was getting impatient, "May we see him?"

Gunther nodded and let them through after he gave the directions to the throne room. When they arrived Jester was pacing and hyperventilating. Juliet and William were trying hard not to laugh.

Albin let out a loud cough to get Jester to turn around. He did and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Mother. Father. You are here." He walked up to his parents. He looked at his sister, "Genevieve? What...?"

Diana sighed, but was happy to see her only living son, "This dumb girl got pregnant and the father left her."

Genevieve sighed, but hugged her little brother, "Mother, you know I was not to blame."

"That is why you should two should have waited until you would have gotten married." Albin had a little more harshness in his words than usual.

Jester shook his heads, "That is besides the point. I can not believe you are really here." He gestured Juliet and William to come over, "These are a few of my friends, the seamstress, Juliet and the astronomer, William." The two said hello and Jester's family smiled back.

The six of them made their way to the table were Rake, Smithy, and Pepper were talking and taking a break. They were introduced with hellos and smiles. Jester was puzzled, "Where is Jane?"

Pepper looked at Jester, "She has been in her room since before."

Genevieve was confused, "Who is Jane?"

Juliet jumped in, "She is your brother's bride-to-be."

* * *

Well that is it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I have a fiction press account if your guys are interested. Check it out: /u/723761/all-round-freek (type before www . fictionpress . com (no spaces) it).

Sorry if it is too short.

Laters. :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**Nope. I don't own Jane and the Dragon. But I have property over Juliet, William, Albin, Diana, Eda, Omir and Peter, and Genevieve. (that is a lot of people)

**Author's note: **I am so sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I could. I hope you guys and girls aren't mad at me. My school year finished, I had to take care of my baby brother, I was writing my books, I was with my friends and boyfriend. I just sorry. But I hope I can make it up to you with this new chapter! :)

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Jester's family was in shock. The youngest child was getting married? Albin was the first on to speak with a harsh voice, "What is the meaning of this, boy?"

Juliet onlysmiled and Jester was just as shocked as his family. Jester shook his head, "Wh-what J-Juliet means to say..." His voice trailed off when he saw someone coming up to the group.

Adeline walked up to everyone with a professional look. She took a looked at Juliet, unaware of Jester's family, "Juliet, have you fixed the wedding gown yet? I gave you plently of enough time."

Juliet glanced at everyone with a sly smile, "Why of course, my lady. Would you like me to get it for you?"

The old women nodded stiffly, "Do not drag it on the dirt please." Juliet nodded and made her way to fetch the dress.

Adeline finally realized there was some company. She gave a smile, but it seemed unwelcoming, "Hello. I am Adeline, the lady-in-waiting. And who may you three be?"

Genevieve was the one to introduce everyone and said that they were Jester's family. Diana hit her daughter over the head and told her to hush up.

The lady-in-waiting just smiled once again, "Well it is every nice to meet everyone of you."

There were a couple of minutes of standing and silence, that is until Juliet came back with the wedding dress. Adeline smiled down at the dress, "It is wonderful. Jane will look beautiful."

Albin looked at the gown then at Adeline, "Jane? This is her wedding gown?"

Jane's mother turned to the man, "Why yes of course. Jane is my daughter and her wedding is in two weeks."

Diana spoke up, "Two weeks? Do you think that is a little short of time?"

Jester just wanted to hide. Why did all of these plans get so complicated? The lady-in-waiting was explaining to Diana that it was plenty of time to get everything set up.

Jester's sister spoke up even though her mother didn't like it, "But is it not right to rush things for the two?"

Adeline was confused, "And why would that be? It is an arranged marriage."

The girl asked another question, "But why in the world would it be arranged?"

"Of course it is because the groom needs to have sons of his own. To carry on with the family busneiss."

Albin was harsh on his words, "And what busneiss would that be? Telling jokes?"

Aldeline was confused, "What do you mean?"

Diana was confused aswell, "What do you mean?"

Jester couldn't take it anymore. He fled the scene without a word. Genevieve, much to her mother's anger, tried to run as best she could to catch up to her younger brother.

* * *

"Julius! Julius! What is the matter?" Genevieve tried so hard to catch up to Jester. Too bad her stomach was as big as a haystack. She finally got to him when he stopped so she would be able to get next to him.

His only sister was breathing heavily, "Julius, now can you tell me what is wrong?"

Jester put his head down, looking at the ground, "I am not marrying Jane."

"You are not? But-,"

Jester sighed, "Yes I know. My friend only said that because..."

"Because?" The two kept on walking.

"Because I am in love with her. And she is marrying someone else. My friends thought that if our parents knew I was marrying her, everyone would find out and Jane would not have to marry someone she does not want to."

Genevieve was thinking all this through, "So you just want this girl to be happy."

Jester looked at his sister and nodded slightly. She sighed and smiled back, "You are wise far beyond your years, little brother."

The fool looked at Genevieve's bulging stomach, "So how are you?"

She could tell what he meant, "I am okay. I just wish Mother could be more understanding though."

"How so?"

"You know Mother. She thinks that it is my fault the father left. And she thinks that I will not be able to raise the child and insists she will not help me at all."

Jester patted her shoulder, "I am sure you will do wonderful with the child. And I will help you whenever you need."

Genevieve smiled down at him, "Thank you little brother."

* * *

This is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry. I will update every soon this time.

Have a good day!

^.^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jane and the Dragon. Only my characters. What? Short, sweet, and straight to the point.

**Author's note: **All I can say is sorry. I am so sorry I didn't update soon enough. I had a lot of school work I had to do and well, it kept me busy. I hope you all can forgive me. :) Oh and the word with all the spaces in it (I can't tell you what word it is because it would give it away) is like that because when I was writing it, it wouldn't let me have the word. I don't know why. I hope that makes sense. :)

Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Back at the garden, Jester's parents were confused. "Who is marrying who? I would like some answers now, if you do not mind. " Even though Diana said that, her words were harsh and angry. Mostly it was because that 'stupid' daughter of hers ran off without her permission. Juliet looked at the three of them, but she just kept calm.

Adeline shook her head confused as well, but quickly regained her composer, "Well my daughter, Jane, is arranged to marry a merchant's son, Gunther."

Albin let out an angry huff, "Gunther? Who is Gunther? Jane is supposed to marry Julius."

Jane's mother took a step back, stunned, "Julius? Who in the world is Julius?"

"Julius," Diana took a step forward, "is our son and your king's jester. And your seamstress," She pointed a finger to Juliet, who just gave a smile, "Told us that Julius is marrying your daughter, Jane."

Then six eyes were on Juliet. Her smile fade as Adeline spoke, "What have you got to say for yourself, girl?"

"Um... S u p e r c a l i f r a g i l i s t i c e x p i a l i d o c i o u s?" Juliet smiled trying to save herself from trouble.

"Supercala...What are you talking about?" Ablin had a puzzled look on his face.

"It is Super_cali _not _cala._" Juliet pointed a finger in the air telling him the proper way.

Diana and Adeline could not take it anymore, "Enough," Both of them yelled simultaneously. Juliet and Albin turned to the women, ending their conversation.

Adeline stepped closer to Juliet. The girl stood her ground, "Why would you make up this silly nonsense?"

Juliet stood straight, without fear, "It is not my nonsense to tell."

Adeline stood straight as well and huffed, "Fine then. I'll just go the the king."

* * *

In the arena, Jester and Genevieve were sitting on the swings talking and catching up on years of gossip and such.

The young women spoke in between laughs, "Wait. You mean to tell me, that there is a 800 year old, green dragon living in the caves?"

Jester nodded, smiling, "It is very much so." He let out a laugh, but then moved his head to the ground, "Sister? May I ask you a question?"

Genevieve's smile faded seeing her brother like this, "What is it?"

He looked up slightly at her, "Did you love him? Is that why you...you know?" He nodded to her stomach, and had a light blush spread across his checks.

She looked at him for a minute, then turned her head in the direction of Smithy's empty workbench, staring out into space as she talked, "I still love him. Even if he left me alone." She let out a small laugh and a single tear rolled down her check, "He was the only one that cared for me. I think when you love someone, you give them everything you have." She finally looked at her brother and more tears flooded out and her voice cracked, "But he did not."

Jester's heart broke. Because of his sister. Because of Jane. Because of... him. He got up, kissed the top of his sister's head, and started walking away.

Genevieve stood up, but with some hesitation, "Were are you going, Julius?"

He turned back and smiled at her, "To make things right."

* * *

William yawned with his mouth wide and neck cranked back. He was sitting in his study up top in the tower doing his job. Astronomy. The most boring job in the world to him. Well he loved staring at a nighttime sky with Juliet. Her in his arms. The mood would be just right and...

"WILLIAM!" His thoughts were interrupted when the love of his life burst through the door with a slam, making him jump. Juliet was out of breath and her eyes had a wild look.

He turned around slowly with a small, sexy smirk, "You called?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, but they were still wild with fear, "This is not a joke. We have some trouble."

William got up, suddenly serious, "What's wrong?"

"It's Adeline. She's in the throne room."

* * *

Jane, Rake, Simthy and Pepper were all working in the kitchen silently. Pepper was chopping carrots, Smithy and Rake were pealing potatoes, and Jane was stirring the pot full of broth.

Jane sighed thinking about what as all been happening these past few days. She stopped stiring and gingerly touched her lips. A faint smile tugged on her mouth.

"Um, what is Jester doing, running to the throne room?" Rake said looking up at the window.

The two girls and boy looked at to were the gardener was pointing and Jane could see the fool's bell shoes.

Pepper whipped her hands on her apron, "Let us go find out then." She looked at three of them and smiled. "We can take the shortcut." And she walked up to a door leading to a hallway, "Well will get there before him if we do."

* * *

Well that is it for today. :) Finally after so long too. I _promise_ I will write more soon. I mean it.

So laters for now. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I'm not even saying it.

**Author's note: **Well I have an ending in my mind. But don't worry, this is not the last chapter. And I just wanted to say that the movie Burlesque is one of the best movies ever! I have loved Cher since I was like four. I mean you get what I mean, right?

Well on with the story!

* * *

_What in the world am I thinking! This well never go well. _But it was too late, Jester was already in the throne room. "Wait!" He stopped in his tracks. He looked around and saw that everyone was there. The King and Queen, their two children, Jane's parents, Juliet, William, Gunther, the Merchant, his family, and all of his friends. And Jane.

At that moment, he did not care what anyone else thought, he just walked up to Jane, cupped her face, and planted his wanting lips on her surprised ones. The fool just ignored all the gasps and 'aws'.

Jane's eyes widened, but to even her surprise, she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much want and need as he. Once they broke apart, they were breathing heavily and Jane's hands covered his.

Jester smiled at her, "Jane. Jane," His eyes closed, but reopened them with a serious expression, "I will not let you marry anyone other than me." From the corner of his eye, he could see William give him the thumbs up sign and nodded to himself. "Jane, my dear, I am deeply and utterly in love with you. And I, now, am standing here, in front of everyone, pouring all my heart out, waiting for your answer."

Another set of gasps came from the peanut gallery. No one said a word, not even Adeline, who was dying to stop this nonsense. Everyone was just waiting for Jane's response. Juliet smiled to herself.

"I-I," Jane looked to the ground, unmoving, then looked at her best friend. She put his and her hands down, let go of them, and took a step back. The girl looked up at his, now, broken face, "I am so terribly sorry."

With that, she ran out of the room. Jane's father soon fallowed her calling out her name.

"I think it would be best to postpone the wedding," Adeline said with bitterness in her voice as she never let her eyes leave Jester.

The fool could feel her eyes in him and he just dropped his head down, so no one could see his tears.

* * *

"Jane! Jane!" Milton was heaving to catch his breath and his daughter. Once he saw her, she was sitting in the courtyard with a single tear running down her face, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

Without a word, the chamberlain sat down next to his daughter. After what seemed to be an eternity, he spoke. "You know he meant what he said."

The red head nodded, she sniffed, and her voice cracked when she spoke, "I know."

A hand rested on her shoulder, "I guess I have an idea why," When he spoke he turned to her, "you ran away."

She nodded again. "Yes. I guess you do. I just do not want our friendship to end."

Milton sighed, "Well answer me one question, Jane."

Jane looked at her father, "What is it?"

"Do you love Jester?"

Jane looked down at the ground. She kicked a pebble and sighed, "I-I I do not know. I m-mean no. Y-yes. No. Maybe." She looked at her father for help or even guidance.

Her father moved his hand off her shoulder and stood up and stretched out his back, which gained a couple of cracks. He looked back down at her, "Whatever your answer comes out to be, your mother and I will still love you," Jane held back a laugh on that comment. Milton let out a light chuckle. "Just follow your heart." He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

Then he left her daughter to think about her feelings.

* * *

Back in the throne room, all of the adults had left with the prince and princess. So only Juliet, William, Genevieve, Pepper, Smithy, and Rake where there to comfort the broken hearted jester.

"Do not worry, brother, there will be other girls in your life." Genevieve put a hand on her brother's hand. Everyone found a seat on the royal dinning table.

"No," All eyes landed on Juliet, who's head was locked on the wood of the table. "There will be no more girls. He will be with Jane. Or else..." Her voice trailed off as William slide his arm around her.

Jester's sister laughed, "That is being a little over exaggerated, is it not?"

William bent is head down so that he could see his love, "Should we tell her?"

Genevieve leaned in closer, "Tell me what?"

Juliet raised her head, and started to tell her. Everything. Who they were, why they were here, everything.

After she finished, the young woman sat back in her chair and rested a hand on her huge stomach. "So you are telling me that Julius and Jane _have_ to be together?"

William nodded and spoke this time, "Yes."

"It is too late now." Jester was slumped in his chair, not even moving.

"Now Jester," Pepper spoke, "you do not know that for certain."

"Yes," Rake agreed and wrapped an arm around Pepper's waist, who giggled in response. "Love shows itself in strange ways."

"I have got to find someone," Smithy muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Jester and sighed and stood up. "I have to go. I am very sorry. Thank you for the help." He gave a sad smile and left.

Juliet sighed and whispered to herself, "I wonder how Genna is holding up." William was the only one to hear this. He turned to her and gave a half smile and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter 15! I hope you peoples liked it. And I'm guessing you know who Jane's soul mate is by know. Oh and by the way Genna is pronounced like Jenna. :)

Laters. ^_^


End file.
